


A Pointed Offering

by raendown



Series: KakaYama Week 2017 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: For the tumblr prompt "if I could change the past"





	A Pointed Offering

“If you could change one thing in your whole life, what would it be?”

It’s a loaded question, particularly because Kakashi knows Tenzou is aware of all the heavy things that have happened in his life. The shadows of his memories seem farther away, however, when they are two bottles deep and sprawled on his living room carpet. So Kakashi smiles up at his friend from where his head is on the floor next to the younger man’s hip. 

“Maa, I only get to pick one thing?” he complains. “So stingy!” 

Tenzou laughs and takes another swig of alcohol. His nose is red from the drink and Kakashi fights with the urge to poke at the cherry on the end. 

“Just one, sempai! Anything at all in your whole life. What would you change?” 

“You haven’t given me any time to think about it! What would _you_ change?” 

Tenzou looks startled to be asked, as if he hadn’t even considered that Kakashi might turn the question back on him. He makes an adorably serious expression of concentration as he gives the matter some solemn thought. Kakashi uses this time to go through his own mind. There are a lot of things he would change about his life if given the chance. How is he supposed to pick just one? He tries to narrow down which of his regrets is the biggest.

“Ummmmmm…” Tenzou blinks at the coffee table with wide eyes. “I think…I would have broken out of Danzo’s hold a lot earlier. I would have come to ANBU and worked with you when we first met. That’s mine.” His expression turns triumphant and he reached down to poke Kakashi in the sternum. “Now it’s your turn! If you could change one thing about your life, what would it be?” 

Kakashi still hasn’t decided but he’s had just enough alcohol to make him open his mouth and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. 

“I would have married you,” he says. The room goes very still, both of them holding their breath as the very air around them seems to solidify with tension. 

“Was…that your way of asking? We’re not even dating sempai.” Tenzou sounds like he is trying to give him a way out, to laugh it all off. Kakashi’s brain, however, is in the middle of staging a mutiny. 

“You never said I had to consider what was _feasible_. You asked what I _wanted_. If I could change anything I would change it so that we were married. I always thought we would have been really good together. Maybe not good for each other. You’d be good for me, that’s for damn sure, but I don’t know that someone like me would be good for someone like you. You’re really _nice_ Tenzou. And I’m kind of a dick.”

Tenzou snorts. “You are a dick,” he agrees. Kakashi beams up at him. 

“Thank you. I work really hard on my dickery.” 

“That’s not a word!” 

Tenzou smacks him in the chest and Kakashi smacks him back. It turns in to a light hearted wrestling match on the floor, rolling around in the small space between the couch and the coffee table until Kakashi allows Tenzou to pin him down. The younger man is straddled across one of his thighs and holding both of his wrists down against the carpet. Their faces are a mere foot apart as they both grin foolishly, expressions lax from the alcohol in their bloodstreams. 

“Do you really want to marry me, sempai?” Tenzou asks him. Kakashi does his best to shrug from his current position. 

“I wish I had, yeah.” Then he frowns in contemplation. “Or, I guess I wish I had asked you out? A long time ago. Back when I first started thinking about it. Then we probably would have been married by now anyway.” 

Tenzou gapes at him. “Wha-? How long have you been thinking about asking me out?”

“Since before I left ANBU. A couple of years after you joined. Around your twentieth birthday I think.”

“That’s…a really long time sempai.”

Kakashi shrugs again. For a few minutes the two of them simply sit there and stare at each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Kakashi’s head is pleasantly foggy and he’s actually a bit at risk of falling asleep right here. It might be nice to fall asleep under Tenzou. He wonders if the younger man would stay and cuddle since he is, after all, still sitting on top of Kakashi.

“Wait, hold on!” Tenzou exclaims suddenly, as if both of them hadn’t been silent for the past five minutes. He sits up and fumbles around for the pouch hanging off the back of his waistband. When he pulls out a kunai Kakashi is understandably confused. What the hell did he need that for? “Gimme – _hic_ – gimme your hand!” 

“You hiccupped!” Kakashi giggles, surrendering the desired appendage without a fight. Tenzou shushes him, holding his own giggles in as he tries to keep looking serious. 

“Shaddap, hold on! Sempai stop laughing!” Kakashi quiets down but is still snickering as Tenzou separates his fingers and slides the ring end of the kunai on to one of them. “Ta-da!” 

Kakashi holds his hand up, the kunai dangling from it, and asks, “Huh?”

“I got you a ring, duh. Now we’re married!” Tenzou looks so proud of himself and it warms Kakashi from head to toe. 

“But Tenzooouuuu,” he whines. “You didn’t do it right! You’re supposed to kiss the bride!” His friend looks adorably confused and Kakashi giggles again when tilting his head in confusion almost makes the younger man fall over off of his lap. 

“Am I the bride or are you the bride?” 

“Uhm…” He’s really had too much alcohol to be able to answer the properly. That seems like the kind of question he would need to think about. Properly. When sober. So instead he chooses not the think about it and just says, “Both of us. We’re both brides. So we have to…kiss each other!” He is beaming by the end of his sentence because he thinks it’s the best idea ever. Tenzou answers him with a happy noise and a grin.

“Oh!” the younger man says, perfectly content with his answer. Then he leans forward to plant one right on Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi has never been more thankful that Tenzou knows what his face looks like. He’s glad he’s not wearing his mask for their first kiss, glad there isn’t a single barrier between them to besmirch the absolute perfection of this moment. And it _is_ perfect, even if Tenzou kind of misses a bit and Kakashi is a little too eager with his tongue. It’s perfect because it’s a happy moment and they’re both laughing when it’s over. 

Tenzou drops his head on to Kakashi’s shoulder and they laugh and laugh, shaking against each other in fits of drunken mirth. Kakashi winds his arms around the other man’s shoulders, careful of the kunai, and holds him close until the chuckles finally die out. By then Tenzou’s legs have mostly given up on him and he’s more laying across Kakashi’s body than he is kneeling over it. They’ve ended up snuggled together just like Kakashi had imagined earlier. 

“Hey, Kakashi?” He hums his acknowledgement. Tenzou yawns. “T-tomorrow, remind me we got married, ‘kay?” 

“Yeah.” He holds his friend a little tighter and closes his eyes. By the time Tenzou’s breathing evens out against his shoulder Kakashi is already fast asleep. 

\---

It isn’t until several years after they really do get married that Kakashi reveals his secret. He kept that kunai, marked it and knew it apart from all the others that looked just like it. And when the time was right he snapped the ring end off to have it melted down and smelted in to the shape of a wedding band – the one he placed on Tenzou’s finger at their wedding.


End file.
